In My Heart
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: *Sequel to In My Arms* It's Halloween once again and a lot can happen in just one night. A small party, a horror movie gone real, revenge and a sweet sexy time between the former pharaoh and his precious, little aibou. (Puzzleshipping, lemons and some mayhem! Read, fave, follow and enjoy! Happy Halloween! ;D )


**Hey guys.**

 **Well, here's my Halloween one shot I've worked on all last week and today. And this is my sequel to my other fanfic In My Arms. Read that one before you read this one so you won't be confused.**

 **So, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Halloween (the movie) and etc. I only own this plot. Warning: There is a lengthy lemon in this and it's my third attempt at one so please go easy on me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was dark blue, the stars were twinkling and the full moon was big and bright tonight. Because tonight is the night. Halloween is back once again. And as usual, Yugi Muto was checking himself out in his full length mirror and he smiled at what he saw. He looked just like his favorite Duel monster; the Dark Magician. Yugi looked at his own face and saw a wide, mischievous grin showing. ' _Tonight is going to be perfect. And speaking of perfect,_ ' Yugi thought to himself and that's when he felt two muscular arms wrap around his waist.

"You look ravishing, aibou," he purred in Yugi's ear before kissing it.

Yugi giggled helplessly as he looked to see the reflection of Yami behind him, peering at him with his amorous crimson red eyes. "Hehe, why, thank you. I just hope this night go on as planned. Are you sure you have everything you need?"

"Yep." Yami said with emphasis on the p. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Uh-huh." Yugi turned around in Yami's arms and he looked up at him. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, it wasn't that bad – " Yugi was cut off by Yami's sharp tone in his voice.

"It _was_ that bad, twice as bad! Yugi, what Joey did to you last year made you have nightmares for a week!" Yami almost shouted out when Yugi kissed his cheek, helping him calm down.

"But luckily, I have a tall, lean and sexy man help to make all those bad dreams go away, very persuasively …" Yugi trailed off before kissing Yami all over the face, making him less angry and more lovesick.

"Yes, yes you do." Yami purred. He leaned down to kiss Yugi when said boy pressed his finger to his lips.

"Uh uh uh! You have to get going, remember?" Yugi raised a brow at him, smiling.

Yami was confused for a moment but then realization came to him. He gave Yugi a sheepish grin. "Oh. Heh, I guess I almost forgot."

"Yeah, almost," Yugi teased him. Yami narrowed his eyes and playfully growled at him before spinning Yugi around, making him squeal in utter delight.

OOO

"Hey guys! Come on in!" Yugi happily welcomed his friends before opening the back door from the kitchen and standing aside to let them in. This time, Yugi and his friends would have their Halloween movie marathon at the Game Shop because Joey's place was – in a word – a train wreck. Besides that, Grandpa went out of town again to visit a friend of his in the next city over and won't be back until the end of the week, letting them use Yugi's humble abode for their own little party.

Joey Wheeler; his best friend, was dressed up as Batman ('cause come on, it's Batman!), Tristan dressed up as a zombie (Tea and Serenity may have helped him with the makeup) and Tea was a witch (to Yugi, she looked more cute than wicked). After greeting each other, the four of them went to the living room and got everything set up. Joey brought the movies, Tristan brought drinks (and yes, some of it is beer), and Tea brought snacks (including lots of candy).

"Hey Yug, where's Yami?" Joey asked him.

Yugi smiled innocently at him, hiding a smirk underneath. "Oh him? Well, he went out to see Kaiba, something about showing him the God Cards to help him upgrade his new virtual dueling game. He won't be back for a while."

"Oh … hey Yug. I want to say … about what happened last year, I – I'm sorry. You know, for giving you a panic attack and all."

"And us too, thanks for asking!" Tristan hollered over his shoulder for hearing their conversation.

"I'm not talking to you, ya numb skull!" Joey shouted back. Yugi laughed at that. "But back to the point, I'm really sorry I made you go through all that, bud." Yugi put on a fake smile on when deep down inside, he felt guilty. You see, last year on Halloween, Joey decided to show Texas Chainsaw Massacre, giving Yugi bad dreams and some trauma for the next few days, leaving Yami to comfort him (and quite handsomely if you count Yami's good looks and equally good toned bode). Even though Yugi already accepted his apology in the past, Yami was still yearning for his revenge.

And tonight, he would get it. But until then, they would have to wait and enjoy the night, while it lasts, that is.

"Joey, I've been forgiving you for the past 50 times! Now, please, stop apologizing and let's get this party started!"

"Eh, I guess you're right. Well, you guys heard Yug. Let's get this party started!" Joey cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait til Yami gets here? He'll miss out." Tea asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Tea. We'll see him soon, very soon …" Yugi trailed off, his friends unaware of the mischievous look in his round, chibi eyes.

OOO

And so, the four of them spent the next few hours watching horror movies; varying from Child's Play to Freddy vs Jason to Sleepy Hollow when the finale came and so they watched Halloween; the original version. Throughout the whole movie, Joey and Tristan were wooing the scenes where Laurie was in them. Joey even commented, "Man, that Laurie chick needs to get laid!"

Tristan added, "Big time!" Tea scoffed and rolled her eyes at them, "Ugh, men!"

Yugi didn't take that into mind until the scene came where Lynda and Bob had sex. Of course, it riled Yugi up, making him feel envy towards them. Yugi and Yami have become intimate a few times before and now the sensation of lust filled him entirely, making him wish Yami was here now so he could ravish him and be ravished in return. ' _Well, hopefully by tonight, we may have a chance to do so,_ ' Yugi thought lustfully.

Then, the killing began. Tea cowered next to Yugi on the couch and Joey and Tristan clutched their cushions on the couch the more Michael Myers killed. He was a killer that always sneaked around and moved like a ghost, waiting for the right moment to strike. Finally, as the last scene was starting to play out, the lights went out. Everyone jumped and yelped.

"What the hell?" Tristan spoke.

Yugi got up and flipped the light switch but it still stayed dark. "Huh, something must be wrong with the light bulbs. Probably needs some changing." But after he said that, they all heard something crash in the kitchen.

"W – What was that?" Tea stuttered, showing panic on her face.

Yugi walked to the kitchen, the others closely followed, but it was hard for them to move in the dark. When they got there, Yugi could remember where to look and searched through a drawer until he found the flashlight. When he turned it on, the light showed that a drawer was on the floor, filled with utensils. But when Yugi etched closer to it, his eyes widened into giant saucers. There were knifes in this drawer … and the chef's knife was missing.

Yugi's thought was cut off when Tea yelped loudly. Yugi looked up to see Joey and Tristan going into the living room where Tea and went in. "Tea, what's wrong?"

Tea whimpered and she raised a finger to the wall where it lead to the hall that lead upstairs. Yugi raised the flashlight until it stopped. He saw red. A messy straight line of red gooey liquid, curving along the wall, out into the hallway and up the stairs. As Yugi followed the trail, the gang hovering over him, he could already tell what that was. Blood. As his friends warned him to be careful in hushed tones, Yugi had a feeling that he didn't need to be careful, but prepared for what awaited them. Yugi heard the movie audio getting farther away when they reached the bedrooms, but the blood trail didn't stop there. Yugi's flashlight showed a wooden ladder, leading up to an dark opening. "The attic," Yugi whispered.

"It's always the attic," Tristan whimpered out.

"Come on guys, there's no way this is legit," Joey complained.

"Then, how do you explain my shaking limbs?" Tea stuttered out. Yugi went first and the others followed as they climbed up. When they got in, the whole room was filled with boxes, cobwebs covering corners and the floor squeaked when they moved. Yugi found the trail on the floor going straight.

"Move softly." Yugi whispered to them and they nodded.

They moved and while they did, they heard rustling behind them. They all quickly turned but nothing was there. They moved again when a box fell on their left. They almost fell on top of each other when they heard slicing sounds on their right. The light showed slash marks on the wall. Tristan grabbed Joey and Tea grabbed Yugi, who was also feeling quite scared now. They kept going until they reached the other side where a small round window was, letting in moonlight, right at the spot where the trail ended.

"There! You see? Nothing." Joey pointed at.

"What? But, it doesn't make sense." Yugi said, puzzled as to their dead end.

"Look, if this is some kind of prank, then it's a lame one at that! So, whoever you are, come on out! Unless you don't have the guts to come face to face with Joey Wheeler, the Batman of Domino City! So show yourself!" Joey yelled out all around him, making the others huddle together.

"Joey, shut up! They'll hear you!" Tristan hissed at him.

"Ssh!" Tea hushed him.

Although, Yugi got curious to as to what was going on, even though he had a pretty good idea who was behind this.

"Aw, please Tristan! No one can scare the big bad Bat! Besides, I bet Yugi set this whole thing up. Didn't ya, Yug?" Joey gave him a suspicious look. Yugi was about to speak when something moved in the shadows, behind Joey. Yugi gaped wide and Tea and Tristan noticed it too. There stood a tall figure in a black boiler suit and a white face mask with brown hair, holding in his right hand … a bloody chef's knife.

"J-J-J-Joey –!" Yugi stammered out when Tristan and Tea cut him.

"LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

Just when they said that, Joey was grabbed from behind and choked him with the masked man's arms tightly around his neck. Joey let out choked gasps and struggled as the masked man was overpowering him. Joey tried fighting back and he got themselves caught in the moonlight.

That's when Yugi recognized him. It was Michael Myers! But how is that possible? He's a fictional character … right?

"Joey!" Tea cried out. Tristan ran over and pounced on the guy, trying to pull him off his best bud. But Michael punched Tristan's ribcage with his elbow, forcing him to fall down and hit a stack of boxes. Tea could only stand and cower in terror and Yugi just watched. Joey tried hitting him back but resistance was futile. Joey was then pinned down to the floor with both hands above his head and a knife at his neck. He stared at the masked man, fear evident in his eyes.

"Oh please! I – I was just kidding! P – P – Please! Have mercy!" Joey begged him. But Michael ignored him, raised his knife, prepared to strike. Joey closed his eyes, shaking as he was waiting for the kill. And then … he heard laughter. Joey opened his eyes to see Michael laughing. Well, supposedly Michael. Because this guy's crazy laughter was deep, baritone and very familiar … Joey finally noticed the guy's eyes through the mask were crimson red –

"Yami?!" The man before him lowered his knife and slowly pulled off his mask to reveal the former Pharaoh himself! Tea and Tristan gaped, Joey was pissed off and Yugi covered his mouth to hide his cheeky grin. Yami was laughing manically, holding his stomach when he almost collapsed from laughing too much. Joey was finally able to sit up and snarl his teeth at him.

"You sick twisted bastard!" Joey almost charged at him but Tristan held him back, who asked, "But how'd you do it? How?" Yami was about to explain when Tristan fired him a bunch of questions. "Where have you been? Where did you get that costume? Did you make all the lights stop working? Is that real or fake blood? And how long have you planned for this?"

Yami answered. "Kaiba's, Amazon, yes, fake and about since last year." Yami leaned into Joey's face and smirked. "Revenge has never been sweeter."

"Ah, screw you!"

"Yugi, did you know about all this?" Tea asked. Yugi beaded some sweat and laughed nervously. "Uh … kinda."

"Yug, you traitor! I apologized already!" Joey barked out.

"Well, tell that to Yami. He never listens." Yugi said.

"Hey! I thought you were on _my_ side!" Yami complained.

"Eh, it goes both ways." Yugi merely shrugged.

"Both ways nada!" Tristan pulled Joey back down the ladder and the others followed. And so, they all resumed watching the end of the movie … after Yami cleaned up the knife, that is.

OOO

The moment he shut the door behind Tea who followed the guys out, Yugi felt two strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. Yugi slowly grinned as he felt Yami's lips whisper in his ear. "How did I do?"

Yugi craned his neck up to look up at Yami's face. "You were so twisted … so sneaky and devious … I loved it!" Yugi grinned widely. Yami chuckled before his lips leaned down to ghostly touch Yugi's. "Oh, you did, did you?"

"Mm-hmm." Yugi hummed as he wanted Yami to kiss him already. His patience was slipping fast.

"Then maybe I should be more twisted, sneaky and devious. Say … in bed?" Yami smirked slyly, making Yugi's stomach warm up and his heart beating out to the sexy man before him.

"I say yes. That is … if you can catch me first!" Yugi quickly spoke out before he pulled out of Yami's arms and ran away, giggling. Yami blinked feeling confused for a moment before it was replaced with a sly smirk. He chuckled before going after his aibou.

Yugi ran until he he reached his bedroom, closed the door softly behind him, and went into his closet. He hid way back in the corner underneath his clothes (and some of Yami's since he preferred sleeping in Yugi's room than his own) and tried staying hidden as best he could. Yugi hugged his legs to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, listening to hear Yami's footsteps coming upstairs. He heard doors opening then closing, Yami drawing closer to him. But Yugi knew he would be found. He wanted to be found. He was just drawing out the inevitable.

Then, his bedroom door opened and Yugi could see Yami's form moving behind the blinds of the closet doors. "Yugi. I know you're in here. Come on out. You know I'll find you eventually." Yami sounded muffled but the teasing was evident in his voice, making Yugi giggle silently. He watched as Yami looked under his bed, around his deck and all over. Yami's back was facing him when he spoke again. "Yugi, where are you?" Yami sounded soft and alluring. Unbeknownst to Yugi, Yami already knew where his light was hiding. He locked the door and was inching closer to the closet. Yugi felt his eyes pop out in surprise when the closet doors suddenly opened and Yami was standing in the doorway. His crimson red eyes were behind his white mask and connected with his amethyst eyes.

"There you are!" Yugi squealed as Yami roughly grabbed him and hoisted him over his shoulder. "And now, you're mine!" Yami went towards the bed in a few long, elegant strides. Yugi playfully pounded at his back, trying to break free but Yami's grip on him was too strong.

"Let me go, you monster!" Yugi demanded, playing the part of the captive victim.

"Never! I will not let you go, not until I claim you as my own!" Yami shot back, playing the part of the villain slash killer, even though there Michael Myers never talks.

"I will never give in to you! Yours ways will never tempt me!" Yugi yelled at him, though the feeling of excitement coursed through his veins.

"We'll just see about that. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more!" Yami taunted him, a wolf like smirk adorning his face.

"You know, Michael Myers doesn't talk. You are _so_ doing him injustice." Yugi pointed out. He shouldn't have done that. Yami's eyes narrowed and he gave him a distasteful frown. "What?" He innocently asked.

"Oh, you will regret that, aibou. Believe me, you will," Yami growled out.

Them, he pinned Yugi to the wall with his body, with Yugi's arms going around Yami's neck and his legs around his waist. Yami pulls his mask up a bit so his lips could crash into Yugi's. Yugi moaned as their lips moved roughly that quickly turned to feverishly. Yugi could feel how fiery Yami was being through their lips. For one, he was being hard and fierce. And two, Yami wanted Yugi. Oh so badly.

"Yami," Yugi moaned out. Yami kept kissing him, licking his lower lip to gain entrance, Yugi willingly opened and felt Yami's tongue come in and tangle with his. As they battled for dominance, Yami's hands pulled down Yugi's Dark Magician hat and threw it aside before cupping Yugi's rosy cheeks.

"Sigh for me." Yami won and his tongue explored Yugi's mouth and relished every part of it, making Yugi sigh in bliss. Yami's lips left his and started kissing Yugi's jaw. "Moan for me." Yami kissed all over Yugi's neck, chewing at every single spot before sucking it hard as Yugi leaned his head back and moaned loudly. Yami then bit a sensitive spot he memorized from the last few times. Hard. Yugi cried out, "Yami! Oh – Oh God!"

Yami smirked in his pale, smooth skin. "I guess I can check cry for me off the list." Yugi's hands clawed at the rough suit on Yami's back, pouting at him. Yami noticed and chuckled, sending vibrations through Yugi, making him gasp. Yami could always make Yugi whimper and shake, beg and plead, and smile and crave for the former Pharaoh more and more. Yugi had the same effect on him; having him growl and grind, shiver and burn, and smirk and lust for his precious little aibou.

Yami felt his manhood brushing Yugi's and he felt it harden. Both groaned from contact. Yami wanted – no – needed to be inside Yugi. And pretty soon.

"Yami?" Said man looked up and saw Yugi's big round amethyst eyes swell up in adoration. Yugi could see the lust clouding Yami's eyes; making the red become darker. And more bloody.

Yami showed his teeth in a sadistic smile.

"Oh aibou, I want you." Yami ripped the mask off of him and tossed it aside before slamming his lips on him. Yugi gasped in pain and pleasure at how hard yet how passionate it was. How he was. Yami moved them from the wall and his hands wandered down Yugi's sides and legs, straight to down under. One of his hands gripped Yugi's thigh and the other rubbed underneath. Yugi broke from the kiss to let out a startled, strangled gasp. Yami chuckle darkly. "And I will have you. Right. Now."

Yami walked them forward, covering Yugi's face with kisses. "But you insulted me, your king." Yami purred. Yugi's spine shivered from his warm breath.

"And just for that, you deserve to be punished." Yami threw Yugi roughly to the bed. Yugi squeaked from landing when Yami walked over to their drawer. He searched through it until Yugi saw him smirking. "And I have just the thing." Yugi blinked and the next thing he knows, Yami strips off his Dark Magician costume, discards it, and ties Yugi's hands above his head with the rope. Yugi wasn't alien to Yami's methods for they always made him the object of Yami's obsession.

Yami crawled over him like a lion, ready to devour him whole. He straddled Yugi's hips and slowly stripped of his own suit, his eyes always on Yugi to make sure he was looking. Yugi couldn't stop staring. As the suit fell apart, it revealed Yami's slightly tanned but ripped bare chest, his sculpted shoulders, his rigid biceps and his revealing abs … Yami was Yugi's very own God. Yugi felt himself harden more, making it harder to maintain his patience. But Yami wanted him to feel impatient. He would draw it out. He wanted Yugi to feel just as desperate as he was. After what felt like an eternity, Yami moved his hips to brush Yugi's crotch, making the little one arch up and get more. Yami pinned him down more. "Tsk, tsk. Patience, aibou, patience." He shook his finger in front of him, making Yugi whine verbally. Finally, Yami shook off his suit with a swing of the hips and legs before it fell over the bed. Yugi whined again, making Yami chuckle.

Yami pushed Yugi's arms roughly down, making Yugi yelp in pain. "Sorry aibou."

"No. I – I'm alright."

"Good. I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me." Yugi smiled sweetly.

"And I never will. Never." Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi's nose. "Now," Yami smiled like the devil, "let the fun begin."

After those words left his mouth, Yami's lips claimed Yugi's as his hand roamed up and down Yugi's body, caressing every inch of skin, their boxer covered man-hoods brushing every time their hips move, making both of them groan in lust. After sucking, mashing and invading Yugi's mouth, Yami's lips moved down Yugi's jaw and neck, straight to his chest. Yami took in one of Yugi's nipples as his hand fondled with the other. Yugi's chest heaved up as he let out sounds of delight. He mewled as Yami's tongue wrapped around it before he bit down hard on it, making Yugi gasp. Yami drew back and blew on it before doing the same to the other nipple, fondling his hand with the already red plump one, causing Yugi to mewl and throw his head back.

Their interaction started becoming less hostile and more intense.

Yami's tongue dragged all the way down Yugi's waistline and to the top of his boxers. Yami breathed out at seeing how big and rough Yugi's crotch got. Yami grinned. _'He must be_ really _desperate to have me,_ ' Yami thought. "Do you want me, Yugi?" Yugi nodded frantically. Yami clutched Yugi's crotch in his hand, making Yugi gasp shakily. "Well, do you?" Yami ordered.

"Yes. Oh Yami yes!" Yugi pleaded. Yami smirked.

"Say it! I want you to say it!" Yami growled at him. Yugi shudder as he sank deeper. Yami grabbed him fully, his fingers clawing under. Yugi cried out loudly.

"Oh God, Yami! Take me!"

Yami had felt his own crotch burning with want. As well as his heart. His eyes peered down Yugi, ready to take his precious light. "Then so be it." Yami quickly stripped Yugi of his boxers, making Yugi hiss at the cold air hitting his cock. Yami grabbed Yugi's hips to hold him there, his head leaned down to blow on it, making Yugi breathe out shakily. Yami's tongue licked all over, having Yugi struggling to stay still. "Do you want more, aibou? Do you?" Yami spoke huskily. Yugi shivered in anticipation. He was slipping fast.

"Yes, I do! I do – AH!" Yugi chortled out when Yami took him in fully. His tongue brushed all over and Yugi threw his head back to let out pleasured moans. Yami's mouth worked like magic. He knew every inch of Yugi, inside and out, and he loved to please his hikari and Yugi gave it in return for reacting precisely the way Yami deserved. "Ah! More Yami, more!" Yami bobbed his head up and down, making Yugi arch his back and hips, wanting more. Yami chuckled, sending vibrations all over, making Yugi shake his head side to side and tug on his tied ropes. It felt like being in an inferno.

Yami sucked harder and Yugi cried out in ecstasy, feeling his climax reach. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Agh – Y – Yami! I – I can't hold it! AH!" Yugi cried out as he finally released, having Yami drink in Yugi's essence. Yami licked his lips.

"Aibou, you are always so … delicious." Yami hummed. Yugi's breath was haggard and his cheeks were flushed and covered with sweat with his bangs sticking to his face and his chibi round eyes were dazed but filled with desire and love. Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. "And so beautiful." Yugi blushed deeply.

"Yami," Yugi blissfully said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yami's hand reached into the night table beside the bed to search for something. He pulled out a lube bottle. He opened it while still staring into Yugi's eyes. He dipped few of his fingers into it and leaned back. "I love you so much." A finger went in. Yugi cringed and shut his eyes when Yami leaned down to whisper comforting words in his ear to help him relax. When he did, Yugi nodded and Yami inserted another one. Yugi stirred as they moved around, prodding him, scissoring as they made room. Yugi couldn't stop craving as the tingling sensation made him feel valuable, made him feel desirable. He was Yami's greatest treasure, his angel, his little savior. "Yami," Yugi groaned. Yami inserted the third finger, heightening Yugi's pleasure. He felt himself leaking already.

"Y – Yami! D – Do it – now!" Yugi whimpered out.

"Do what?" Yami murmured out.

"Ah God, Yami, FUCK ME!" Yugi yelled out. Yami's eyes widened a bit in shock at the outburst before they half-closed while he gave a smug smirk.

"Well, when you put it like that," He ripped of his own boxers, having Yugi widen his eyes at almost forgetting how huge his dark's cock was, "then so be it."

Yami entered inside him, having Yugi cry out in pain, unable to touch his love. Yugi looked up with tears brimming his eyes, "Yami." Yami noticed and felt somewhat guilty for tying him up, for he too wanted to be touched. And by his beautiful angel. Soon, the pain went away and Yami felt a craving for Yugi's touch.

"I think you've been bounded long enough." Yami grunted as he moved to tie him free. With the ropes falling down, Yugi's arms wrapped Yami's neck, bringing them closer together. Yami started moving and Yugi followed. The friction sparked something between them as the moved slowly, getting used to the slick, tantalizing emotion of being inside one another. Both of them let out pleased, ecstatic sounds out of their mouths.

"It feels so good,"Yugi hummed out.

"Damn! You're right!" Yami growled out. He pulled out leaving his tip inside before slamming back into Yugi, who howled out as a wave of ecstasy crashed into him. Yami's hands grabbed Yugi's butt cheeks, squeezing them before pulling them apart. Yugi thrashed his head side to side as he leaned back, having Yami rip into the crook of his neck. Yami moved his hips as he dug deeper into Yugi until he found that sweet spot he knew would make Yugi lose his sanity. Then he hit something, something that made Yugi cry out in shock. Yami smirked. "Jackpot!" He snarled.

He pounded senselessly into Yugi with sheer force, making the intense emotions rocket sky high. Yugi's head fell back as he cried out through every hit, needing Yami more now than ever and Yami felt the same way for Yugi. Yami's hands stretched Yugi's butt cheeks beyond their limits, making Yugi screech. The sounds coming out of his mouth sent Yami over the edge. One of his hands left Yugi's butt to pump him to match their rhythm, going faster that ever before.

Yugi felt himself explode inside like fireworks. He was on fire. He cried out with the last of his strength. "Yami!" He finally released and his cum covered their stomachs and the sheets. Yugi collapsed in Yami's arms as he kept going. Finally, Yami too reached his breaking point. "Yugi!" He roared out. His seed went in. And then, they both collapsed. Both let out ragged, tired breaths as their chests heaved. The moonlight highlighted their shiny, sweaty selves as Yami pulled himself out and Yugi whimpered from the loss of heat. Yami pulled the covers over them and he wrapped his arm around Yugi and pulled him closer to him.

Yami kissed his forehead. "How was that?"

Yugi smiled tiredly. "Perfect. Just perfect." He snuggled into Yami's chest.

"So are you." Yami smiled.

"And yourself, handsome." Yug purred in his chest, making Yami chuckle. "You were awesome tonight."

"I was, huh?" Yugi nodded and Yami felt proud of himself. "I knew you'd enjoy it."

"Truthfully, I was scared at first. But when I found out it was you, I was torn between kissing you or pouncing you." Yami laughed. "I'm just glad everything went well."

"I'm just glad I got Joey back. Serves him right for scaring my angel." Yugi blushed brightly. "And now, I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Yugi said before he yawned. Yami kissed Yugi's cheek. "But – the blood – the attic – clean up …" Yugi was falling asleep.

"I'll clean it up in the morning." Yami assured him.

"Okay …" Yugi trailed off before going fast asleep on Yami's chest. Yami smiled lovingly at Yugi before wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling him even closer, and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Yugi."

" … love you too." Yugi murmured out. Yami chuckled once more before settling down and going to sleep. Tonight would truly be a night to remember. And once again, he would relish in the feeling of having Yugi sleeping in his arms.

OOO

A lone figure looked at Yugi's bedroom window, standing outside the game shop.

Until he turned and walked away into the midst of the knife, back to his hometown, with something bloody wielded in his hand …

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Whew! Finally this is done! So, to all you guys out there, thanks for loving my Yu-Gi-Oh stories this past year. I just love this anime and I hope to get more stories up, starting with finishing Chibi Who next.**

 **So until next time, bye guys!**

 **And Happy Halloween! ^-^**


End file.
